Possessive
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Jonathan Crane suddenly becomes jealous of Jervis' relationship with a female guard, and decides to take matters into his own hands.


_**Possessive**_

_A/N: Hello everyone, this is another story based on a prompt from Muse Bunnies. Thanks! You could consider this like an 'alternate scene' for Nothing to fear, say, sometime before they broke out together. If you remember, I had Jessica –one of the guards- pique Jervis' interest slightly, this fic goes to see what would happen if Jonathan suddenly got jealous of their relationship._

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

_You're jealous._

_No, I'm not._

_Don't lie to me, I'm _you_ for god's sake, I know how you think, I know how you feel._

Jonathan Crane was seated on his bed in his cell, mentally arguing with his less than friendly alter ego.

_Why would you say that I'm jealous of that woman? Jervis can talk to whoever he wants, he's not my responsibility. _

_You'd like him to be, though. _

Jonathan grit his teeth.

_What exactly are you implying? _

He could practically _hear_ Scarecrow's cruel laughter echoing in his head.

_You don't honestly think that I've missed how you look at him, do you? I know you want him, and that guard is now standing in the way of what you want. _I _wouldn't allow it. Not. Ever._

The voice paused for a moment.

_So what's stopping _you?

Jonathan cradled his head in his hands.

"Why can't you just leave me alone…?" He whispered weakly.

Just then, the door to his cell opened and Jervis walked in, smiling as always.

"Good afternoon, Jonathan." He said cheerfully.

_Now's your chance… _Scarecrow whispered, Jonathan buried his head deeper into his hands.

"Shut up…" He murmured.

"Did you say something?" Jervis asked, Jonathan shook his head.

"No." He said simply, his tone final.

_Liar._

_Shut. Up. _He countered, cursing his alter ego to the depths of Hell.

"Are you alright?" Jervis questioned, "You don't look very well…"

"_I'm fine."_

Jervis shrunk back at the rather violent tone of his voice.

"Well…If you insist…" He said meekly, seating himself down on his own bed.

_Talk to him._ Scarecrow insisted.

_What do I say?_

_Does it matter?_

Jonathan sighed.

"Where were you all day?" He asked, trying to keep his tone friendly.

"Oh!" Jervis perked up almost immediately. "I was in the library with Jessica."

Jonathan scowled.

"Why?"

"Oh, I was just recommending some new books for her to pick up. The ones there are _hardly_ worth reading at all."

"I could recommend some books too, you know." Jervis smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to, Jessica and I have worked up quite the list already."

"Hmph. I doubt that woman would know good literature if hit her in the face." He mumbled under his breath.

_Oooh, see? You're jealous! _Scarecrow taunted in a sing-song voice.

_I'm not jealous! I'm simply making a point!_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jervis asked again, "You look really tired..."

_Ask him! _Scarecrow cried.

_No. _Jonathan replied calmly.

_Do it or I'll do it for you._ The voice now had a dangerous quality that it didn't hold before.

_Hmph. Try it._ He taunted back, confident in his ability to stay in control.

_Mm. Don't say I didn't warn you then._

Jonathan panicked slightly, he could feel himself slipping, being mentally dominated by his inner personality. In a matter of mere seconds, Jonathan Crane was gone, and only Scarecrow remained.

"_Do you love her?" _He asked, his voice now icy and emotionless.

"What?" Jervis asked, slightly taken aback by both his tone and new demeanor.

"_The guard. Do you love her?"_ He stated again.

"N-No!" Jervis said, blushing slightly. "We're just friends."

"_If you're just friends," _Scarecrow continued, _"Then why are you blushing?"_

That statement caused his blush to deepen; his face was now a dark red.

"Well this is an awkward subject!" He cried, trying to defend himself.

"_I don't find it awkward."_ He said simply.

"No…" Jervis repeated, "No, I don't love her."

"_Good."_

"Good?!" Jervis cried, "What does _that_ mean?!"

In the few seconds following that sentence, Jervis found himself pinned to the bed below him, with Jonathan on top of him, holding his wrists.

"_It's simple." _Scarecrow replied, his face looming dangerously close to Jervis' _"You can be friends with her all you want. Just remember one little thing..."_

"W-what's that?" Jervis stuttered. Scarecrow's smile twisted into a mad grin. He crashed their lips together, savoring the look of fear of his face. Eventually, he pulled away, grinning.

"_You belong to me…"_

_A/N: Well. That's it. I noticed that I made Jonathan so much more schizophrenic in this story than in any of my other ones, but I kind of like when he's got some multiple personality problems. Once again, I'd like to thank Muse Bunnies for the prompt, they're great for getting me back into the swing of writing._


End file.
